Wasted
by Electro Nemesis
Summary: Two small boys quest for nothing. Two grown men’s quest to stop them. & One midgets quest for lube. Need I say more?
1. Default Chapter

'Two small boys quest for nothing. Two grown men's quest to stop them. &  
One midgets quest for lube.'  
  
=Wasted=  
  
Ain't ya sick of all those typical fanfics these days? All ether sad & depressing, or shitily written. Well heres a change ladies & gentlemen! Not  
only is this mainly about Chibi Trunks & Goten (Something you don't get  
enough of nowadays; but it is not too crapily written! Amazing eh? It's  
like ya died & when to heaven! I'm your cool-ass host as always, Electro Nemesis. Ready to take you on the most screwed up ride of your life! & I'm not talking about retarded sex!  
  
Author: Electro Nemesis  
  
Description: Ok, first off. If you're wondering about the title, its cause  
when I thought of this I was totally wasted! Next up, you're probably wondering what this is about, eh? Well, to find  
that out . . . You're gonna have to read the story you lazy basted!  
  
Warning: This fic contains violence (probably towards chibis), A lot of very offensive language, Drug & Alcohol use, Lots of fucked up shit (see?), Possible chibi Shonen Ai &/or Yaoi, & a shit load of other pointless crap!  
It should not be viewed by ANYONE!  
So if you don't like it . . . Fuck off!!!  
  
Translations (for those stupid people): Shonen Ai = Boy love. Yaoi = Gay  
(sex mainly). Hentai = Pervert(ed). Chibi = Little (to mean "child").  
  
Disclaimer: Sure people, I own Dragonball. If I did then it would SUCK!  
Best leave it up to the pro. Toriyama, you are my God!  
  
Chapter 1  
'Let your suffering begin!'  
  
"Hey, Trunks"  
"Yeah, Goten?" The 8 year old Trunks set down his Gamecube controller &  
turned to his friend.  
"I'm bored"  
"Me to. Wanna go on panty-raid?"  
  
Not normal words coming from an 8 year old? Get real!  
  
"Nah. My mum always hits me when she finds out"  
Trunks looked puzzled. "How does she find out?" He asked.  
Goten looked ashamed. "Some times I tell Gohan" He said meekly.  
Trunks sighed, "Goten?" he said in an exasperated tone of voice.  
"Yeah, Trunks?"  
  
This conversation could go on indefinitely, so I'll stop it there. & Just  
say 5 minutes passed.  
  
The two young boys stepped out into the sunlight. The younger one ribbing a  
small lump on his head.  
"OK, Goten." Said the Trunks, "Let us go" "Right-e-o, Trunks." replied the Goten cheerfully, "But . . . Where are we  
going again?" Trunks fell over Anime style, then getting back up just as fast, in a blur  
of purple & green. Trunks waggled a finger "OK, Goten. But only for the  
benefit of the viewers at home. We are going on a quest to find the  
Dragonballs, so we can wish never to grow up!"  
  
Ohhhh, so that's what the fics gonna be about. . . I think not!  
  
Goten scratched his head. "But . . . Why wouldn't we want to grow up?" "Because we-" Trunks began, but was cut off by a shadow falling over the  
two.  
"Where the hell do you think your going, Brats!?" Roared Vegeta. Goten was just making with 'The Puppy-dog Eyes' when Trunks whispered in  
his ear "Wait, I found something better"  
Trunks stepped forward, "We're gonna go steal some porn!" he said.  
Vegeta's face cleared, 'So, my son is finally growing up' he thought.  
  
How wrong he was.  
  
"Ok, but don't stay out to long. If your mother gets home & finds out I let you two go out on your own. I won't get any 'Action' for a week!" Vegeta  
made little hip movements.  
  
Trunks grinned nervously. He knew how much his father liked is 'Action'.  
"OK, Dad" he said  
"& You know what I'll do to you if you're not back by the time she gets  
home"  
  
It wasn't a question.  
  
Trunks nodded, he did know. & He didn't like it!  
  
As the two boys walked away, Trunks looking rather pale now, Goten asked,  
"What will he do to you?" Trunks shook his head & tried to grin, "Don't worry" he said. But though,  
'maybe I should wish for invincibility instead'  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Well well, not to bad yet, but it gets worse . . . Oh yes. Mark my words .  
. .  
  
Anyways, what do you think Vegetas gonna do to poor little Trunks?  
Something Kinky &/or sad? Knowing me probably!  
  
I know it was kinda short, but its after 1:30am & I was up until 4:30am  
yesterday! So quite your complaining! Besides, I gave you that big long  
intro bit!  
  
Oh well. Tell me what you think! & I accept flames, but I may report you to  
FF.net if you do! ~_^ 


	2. Wasted chapter 2

Two small boys quest for nothing. Two groin men's quest to stop them. One  
midget's quest for lube  
  
Wasted  
  
Shit! I hate how FF.net does ya stories!  
  
*Spins round so facing you/the screen* *points fingers* Thanks Bishou! I wasn't expecting any good reviews! In fact! I was expecting to loose all me  
friends!  
But anyways. One review! Not to shabby, eh? *Cool grin*  
  
But right now I'm high on V and Back Of The Y! (Fuck. "and" is so hard to  
write. *winces* think I'll copy and paste it!)  
  
So! Since I've just been watching BOTY, this could get sick! *Don't you try  
and bloody lie! I know you're thinking "Sweet as!" Ain't ya!*  
  
Disclaimer: Still no Anime owned here. But I now own me own Manga!  
  
Now 'en! Lets begin!  
  
Chapter 2  
The lead up to when I can think of a real name!  
  
It was a dark and stormy night . . . Neh, fuck that!  
It was beautiful summers day on Kuma-senin's inland.  
  
(Damn. If I didn't spell that right, no one flame me! I don't have a  
reference. Someone steal my fuckin Dragonball Mangas! But enough about  
that! I'll just call him Roshi!)  
  
Roshi, Oolong, Pwair (More non-reference), 18 and Marin Were all out in  
town. "Its nothing personal, Krillin. We're just embarrassed to be seen in public  
with you."  
Krillin sniffed. "We're just embarrassed to be seen in public with you? You're a bleeding pig, Oolong! Oh well," Krillin shrugged. "At lest this'll be a good opportunity to catch up on a little 'Quality Reading'." Krillin grinned. Then he went up to Roshi's room. There he reached under the bed .  
. . Krillin lay out all the many magazines that the kiddies were mad to  
believe to be lifestyle mags. "Tissues: Check! No one round: Check! Lube: Che . . . Hey wait! Where the  
fuck is my lube!?"  
  
"So, Trunks. Where to first?" "Umm," Trunks was drawn away from his thoughts of impending doom. "Lets see . . . Hey! Awesome! The first Dragonball's only about two miles north west  
of here!" "Great! That'll be . . . "Goten counted on his fingers. Then pointed round  
a bit, counting under his breath. Then pointed east. "At the abandoned  
steel mine!"  
"What!?" Trunks did his second falling over of the day. "There is no  
abandoned steel mine in the city!" Trunks yelled. "Also . . ."  
"Yes?"  
"That's east"  
  
~It was later~  
  
Vegeta stalked up to Gokou's door. Bulma had gotten home. When it became clear that the boys had gone out, and the Vegeta had let them go. She kneed  
him in the dick and kicked him out for the day.  
Vegeta knocked.  
Gokou answered it.  
"Oh, hey Vegeta. Didn't expect you here today?"  
"The woman kicked me out. The brats escaped."  
Oh ok. Ahh . . . Vegeta? . . . What, ahh happened to your ahh . . .  
'Rubbing part'?  
"What the fuck do you mean? How could you see th . . . Oh shit!"  
Vegeta suddenly realised he hadn't any pants.  
Gokou did the 'grin and sweat drop'  
"Ahh . . . You can borrow a pair of my pants if ya want . . ."  
  
~It was now only a couple of minuets later~  
  
Vegeta came out of Gokou's room. He was wearing short shorts.  
"They're sticky" He said flatly.  
  
~Somewhere else~  
  
The two small figures looked up at the building.  
"What is it?" One asked.  
"I think it's that new school" The other replied.  
"What's a school?" asked the first.  
Then. "Kidding!" He yelled as Trunks leaped upon him to beat his living daylights  
out.  
  
~Again with this thing to say that its later or somewhere else or what  
ever. In this case later.  
~Later~ ~  
  
Once again, two small figures looked up at the building.  
Goten now sported another lump. Trunks, a slightly black eye. But both  
grinned happily.  
"So, Its in here?"  
"Seems to be"  
"Right! Lets go in!"  
  
And so. The Two young boys walked in to the great-huge school.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Well well. That was nice and long! And I've got great things planed for  
chapter 3! *Cool Grin*  
  
So then. Get the hell back for the next chapter and don't forget to review  
this one! 


End file.
